mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Matt Brown vs. James Wilks
The first round began and they hesitated, missing touching gloves and doing it again. Brown missed a leg kick. Wilks landed an inside leg kick. They clinched. Brown turned Wilks around and shoved him into the cage. Wilks landed a good knee to the body. Wilks landed some good dirty boxing. Oh man, Brown landed a good elbow over the top. Wilks was looking for the takedown. Brown was looking for a standing kimura but Wilks hopped up on Brown's back. Wilks missed a knee high to the face. Brown looked for a guillotine attempt. Brown gave it up after a moment. The referee broke them after a bit. Brown landed a really good combination and a high body kick. Wilks landed an inside leg kick and ate another combination. Wilks came for the takedown, Brown defended into the clinch. Wilks was really looking for that takedown. Someone was bleeding. They weren't doing too much now. The referee broke them up. Wilks landed a really good head kick and then a nice uppercut. Wilks pushed forward into the clinch. It looked like there was a mouse under Wilks's eye. Yep, probably from that elbow or those combinations. Brown turned the clinch around. Wilks landed some good shots inside. Brown landed a good knee to the body. That was a bad mouse, his left eye was closing up. Wilks again looked for the takedown, Brown was defending well, he tried that guillotine again, oh wait he had that standing guillotine, it was very deep, Wilks finally pulled out and got Brown down and the crowd cheered. Brown grabbed the kimura and used it to stand but Wilks took Brown's standing back. Brown spun out with a spinning back fist that grazed Wilks. Brown checked a headkick. In the corner, Stitch managed to take down the swelling under Wilks's left eye. The second round began and they touched gloves. Brown landed a good leg kick early. Wilks landed some good jabs, Brown landed a counter right and a body kick, landed a high kick to the body. Wilks tried a side kick and nearly slipped. Brown landed a flying knee right to the jaw and knocked Wilks down and Brown pounced and he was pounding from half-guard. Wilks looked for a leglock and Brown was defending well. Wilks was really looking for that leglock. Brown pulled away and he landed a big shot in under as they stood into the clinch. Brown was looking for that standing guillotine again but Wilks just pulled out. They broke. Wilks landed a nice leg kick. They clinched again and exchanged knees and Brown broke with an elbow. They clinched again and Brown landed a nice knee. Wilks was looking for that takedown again, looking to score up points and Brown was countering with a kimura attempt. Brown let it go and Wilks stopped looking for the takedown. Wilks had his mouth wide open and blood was coming out of it, and his eye was badly swollen. The referee broke it for some reason. Brown checked a headkick, ate an uppercut and landed a really good combination, mainly to the head but once to the body, and Wilks shot in for a sloppy takedown attempt and turtled up as Brown landed shots in under. Brown tried for a guillotine from the top in half-guard. Brown had side back mount landing good shots in under. Wilks swept Brown and got on top in side control effortlessly, looking for the crucifix. Brown did a good job of defense and put him back in half-guard. Brown shoved Wilks off with his feet on his hips and Wilks stood over him. Wilks went back down to land a shot and Brown locked in a tight triangle lightning-fast but the bell rang, damn unfortunate. Brown said 'damn'. The second round ended. The third round began and they touched gloves. Wilks landed an inside leg kick and missed a headkick. Brown landed a body kick. They clinched but broke quickly. Wilks landed an inside leg kick. Brown landed a good left hand. Wilks landed a leg kick. Brown landed a good left hook and they clinched. Brown landed a good knee to the face. Brown was looking for that kimura again, Brown was looking for the kimura again, they changed, Wilks pulled Brown down into full guard with that kimura. Brown grabbed on to his own leg to defend, Wilks was struggling to yank that arm out. Wilks had that kimura and he had it high. Oh man. Brown was trying to roll out. Oh my god, that was cranked. Oh maann... Brown escaped and they stood into the clinch, Brown grabbed the guillotine and used it for the takedown and mounted, pounding away, Brown had Wilks's back and was pounding away and the referee stopped the fight for the TKO victory for Brown. Brown's arm might be broken, damn. He got the win though, fuck it. Hahaha...